keyvailefandomcom-20200213-history
Aldrich Nemasir
Aldrich Nemasir is the sage of guliavult during the time of the Rise of Sadria. He would succeed Meribel Larch becoming the ___ sage of Gulavult. He is famous for training Jay Herah and participating in meny of the confictys of that era. Bio: Early Life: Aldrich was born In the Free Boro of Torisal.to the Namasir family, one of the 5 families of Torisal. at the discovery of his magic he was sent of Milli's school where he would be placed In Ice House. During his time at the school he would be rescued by Meribel Larch the sage of Gulavaut but would show off his skills to her. After graduating she would take him as her apprentice. Sage Of Gulavult: He would trian under Meribel for meny years leaning much for the Aldean sage. Eventually she would retire to take over the Pureafan Project from Ordath Middlim, leaving him the New Sage. He would be a wise sage for meny years working to protect Torisal and the blight coust. He would work with his gaurdens first Horese and later Nisir Savi. Meny years later he would witness a telaprtation and find that it was a young boy by the name of Jay Herah… seeing the potential of this boy he would take him as his apprentice. He would train Jay for meny years sending him to Milli;s School for extra learning . But he would falter and Jay would go rouge after he was tricked by Margret Padrana. But Aldrich would still hold on hope for Jay's return and would not take another apprentice much to Nisir's dismay. He would contue to serve patriating in meny events of great impotence. At this time his son and his wife died during a deadly out brake of the green death, leaving him to raise his Grandson Virim by himself. During the battle of Sparks he would fight against the elder Dragon's Undead armies, saving Jay from a mad necromancer. It was at this time that he would meet with the Champions of magic. Sages Rest: Returning to Torisal he would soon learn of a group of Nebarosi Witches kidnaping children across the Blight Coast, as so as sage he tracked them down. The fight was more difficult than he relished and he would have died fighting their leader had it not been for Nisir intervening and killing the Hag. Seeing this as a need to rest and in request from his grandson he would travel to the fey world of Erandine were during an encounter with wild mevolet sprites he would meet with Ren Pendragon. Personality: He is known for his wisdom and kind deminor. Powers: Master level Wizard: He is a skilled wizard having greaduated from the school of Millini Planswaker: he is able to travel between worlds with out the need for portals. Titles: Relationships: Family: Sofia Brimham: Wife; The Daughter of a Blight'sburg noble who ran away to marry Aldrich Andrew Nemisar:Son; Virim Nemasir: Grandson raised by Aldrich after his father's death from plague. Training: Meribel Larch: She trained him in the arts of the Sages of Gulavult. Jay Herah: He would find him soon after his palnwaliking ot keyvaile and train him as his apprentice. He would be sadden by his leaving. Trivia: * He was the first Sage of Gulavault created Category:Wizard Category:Humans Category:IceHouse Category:Heros Category:Sage of Givinit Category:SagesofGilvult Category:Torisali Category:Planswalker